It is well known in the prior art to mount holders along the underside of a motor vehicle bodywork for use as points of suspension and support such as, for example, for receiving a lifting jack for raising a car in order to change a tire. Examples of other types of attachable holders include support brackets for fastening to a straightening bench, extensions or body openings for use as towing points, and other projections or openings for securing the vehicle during transport. Also, these so-called suspension seatings are indispensable for the mass production of vehicles since they are normally used as mounting points for securing the vehicle bodywork to the transport frame of the assembly line during the production process.
It is a known production technique to fabricate such support and purchase points from several sheet metal pieces which are connected by welding in order to create fastening projections and openings, as well as strengthen and stiffen the surrounding region. At present, such sheet metal solutions are relatively costly, on account of the usually complicated structure of the sheet metal parts, the great variety of pieces, and the time-consuming assembly. Further, it should be noted that typically four of such support seatings or suspension points are needed per car body, and that these four suspension points will typically differ in design depending on their location along the car body and their intended application, thus adding to the high cost of per-piece production.
Accordingly, there is a definite need in the art for an improved support seating attachment for a motor vehicle body which is both simple and inexpensive to produce and which overcomes the problems of the prior art.